Fate
by cloud2443
Summary: While her adventures in the past may be over, trouble does not stray far from Kagome and it was only a matter of time before it met her head on. Working as the head curator at a museum, she comes into contact with a unstable magical artifact that turns her into a cat and pushes her straight into the arms of a demon with an strong affinity towards her current predicament.
1. Chapter 1

"These ones came in today." Kagome nodded at her assistants words as she kept her attention on the scroll in front of her. The writing was old, and the wording was a bit tricky to translate directly but with a lot of back and forth with her reference materials she was well on her way to finish.

After a month of gathering resources to help with the scrolls translation, Kagome was ready to be done with the thing and start her four day vacation. Thoughts of her mother's home cooking and a demon free weekend was what pushed her. She had no idea why Sesshomaru-sama was so interested in this.

Realizing that her boss was too focused to even glance at the latest shipment, Yuki let out a sigh before pulling out labels and a marker. "I'll label them and add them to the shelves then."

* * *

For this to work, imagine the end of season two of black butler was the canon ending. Takes place post canon for both series.

Reviews are always welcomed 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki I think I finished!" Kagome grinned looking up from her work but quickly realized that her assistant was no longer in the room. Her eyes landed on the clock and noticed the hands were much further than they should've been.

It was already seven in the evening, Yuki got off of work at five.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome closed her tired eyes and took a deep breath. She was officially done and that meant she could enjoy her vacation worry free, but first she needed to put everything away.

Quickly but carefully she placed the ancient scroll back into its protective casing and locked up the translations in the safe in her office. There she also sent Sesshomaru a message letting him know she had completed the task he had set out for her. She couldn't resist reading the memos Yuki had left on her desk, a few of them were just shipping notifications or appointments for when she returned but there was one that interested her enough to get her back to the storage room.

 _Request for V418 to be taken home, approved_


	3. Chapter 3

The security in the storage rooms was insane, but Kagome understood the necessity. Ancient artifacts from the demon world were priceless and dangerous in the wrong hands. Sesshomaru was still considered the leader of the western lands, and as a result he was put in charge by some higher power to keep the presence of the demon world hidden. She didn't really understand who could get Sesshomaru to do anything but her questioning never really got her the answers she wanted.

Grabbing the book she was approved to take, she happily made her way back to her office to collect her things. It was time for her to take her time off.

Of course she didn't make it past the newly acquired crates before unstable demonic energy grabbed at her senses. Groaning she set her book down, and made her way towards the source.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a small box, the label said it was a mummified hand or claw. She needed to either figure out why it was letting off such unstable energy or seal it up so she could get to it later. These weren't the safest of the items to have around, especially in a room full of other demonic relics.

She carried the box to the room where she was translating the scroll earlier and pulled out some tape with sealing spells embedded in it. This was a last resort but for now she carefully cracked open the wooden box and frowned at the dried up demonic hand curled into itself.

Gross.

She could easily purify the hand but she doubted her boss would be happy with that. She could just imagine Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowing at her as he said something witty and insulting about her inability to perform her job.

Not tonight.

Reaching out she gently picked up the claw, unprepared for what happened next.

Remembering the rule to never touch a item barehanded, Kagome cursed as the demonic energy seemed to focus right on her. The purple mist that surrounded the claw now raced towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Unable to react because she was cursing her thoughtlessness at handling the artifact, the mist slammed into her chest. It didn't hurt her, but the shock from the cold sensation caused her to drop the claw to the ground.

"Shit."

She felt her miko powers react to the attack but to her dismay they seemed to retreat just as quickly as they rose and within seconds she seem to shrink.

The next thing she felt was the sensation of exhaling for far to long. She felt like she was collapsing in on herself and the only sound that escaped her was a small cry of pain that was no louder than a whisper.

Though before she could take no more it stopped. She was no longer in pain, but she was not standing anymore, shaking off whatever cloth covered her face she found herself closer to the ground than expected.

Looking down she saw fur and short legs, looking ahead she saw her reflection on the tables metal surface.

Staring back at her was a black cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Picking up paw Kagome watched as the reflection do the same. She did the same with the other paw before getting to her feet. Moving was strange but after a few minutes she was able to coordinate her movements but it kept feeling awkward.

She stared down at the mummified claw and resisted the urge to slash at it out of spite.

It turned her into a cat…

Rather than panicking, she was slowly becoming more and more angry. Of course she would get turned into a cat the day before her only vacation of the year. This had to be someone's idea of a sick prank, and there was going to be hell to pay when she returned back to normal.

Reaching inside herself she attempted to purify herself, if this was a curse or spell she was strong enough to break it. Closing her eyes she focused.

And focused.

And focused.

She could feel her powers but they were small, so small that she had to concentrate for a good five minutes before she felt them.

This wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 7

It seems whatever had turned her also locked her powers away. She needed to call for help, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still in the main building this late so she could try to contact one of them.

Stiffly she made her way back to her office and after a few tries jumped onto her desk and made her way to her cellphone.

Her paws couldn't interact with the fingerprint reader and she had no coordination on the pinpad. She turned to her desk phone, pushing the reciever off the dial and tried to push the number in for the half brothers office.

"Western Trades, how can I help you?" Sesshomaru's elderly secretary answered the phone and Kagome let out a breath of relief.

"Meow."

There was a moment of silence.

Kagome's eyes widened as she backed away from the phone. Of course she couldn't speak, she was a goddamn cat.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so she couldn't speak but she could move, she could show them that she wasn't a normal cat. The main building was only a ten minute walk from her place and as a cat she could get there even faster.

Decision made Kagome grabbed her keycard from her pile of clothes on the floor and made her way towards the front of the building. It took some acrobatics but she managed to jump high enough to get the sensors to read her card causing the doors to slide open.

The cool winter air hit her along with a multitude of scents and sounds that she wasn't used too. The sensory overload was a bit too much and she to take a few minutes to assimilate to the new sensations.

With her ID card still between her teeth, Kagome began to make her way to the looming building of Western Trade.


	9. Chapter 9

The growling stray dog that looked at her as if she had killed his entire family was something she had not expected. She froze as the dog, at least three times her size stared her down, watching her as she contemplated how she would get out of this without having a bite taken out of her.

Taking a step back was probably the wrong choice because at the movement the dog let out a loud bark before bolting towards her. She reacted just as fast and began to take off away from the dog.

Why me! She yelled at herself, not noticing that she had dropped her id in her hurry to get away. It wasn't long till she saw two human shaped figures and ran towards them, determined to get them between her and the monster following her.

* * *

For those of you wondering why the chapters are so short I find that these smaller shorts help me keep up my writing. I tend to lose myself in longer chapters and would like to actually finish a story for once.


	10. Chapter 10

"That went well, I was expecting something different considering the rumors."

"Rumors are often created for a reason my lord."

 **"Woof!"**

Both figures turned to see a large dog barreling its way towards them, causing the taller of the two to frown in disgust.

A smaller, dark bundle of fur was also running towards them, and away from the mongrel. Red eyes softened as he recognized it to be a cat and he knelt down to scoop the feline into his arms as it tried to run past him.

"Sebastian." His master said in warning as the dog also came upon them.

Sending a wave of demonic energy at the mutt, Sebastian watched in sadistic satisfaction as the dog let out a yelp of fear before turning tail and running in the other direction.

His expression changed to adoration as he looked down at the black and white maine coon in his arms. The deepest blue eyes staring up into his own red.

"Now aren't you the most beautiful stray I've ever seen." He cooed at her, his fingers rubbing gently behind her ears.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome could barely believe her luck when the taller man picked her up and scared the dog away. Even though her miko powers were inaccessible at the moment, the skin prickling feel of demonic energy that the man had used to scare the canine away told her that her savior was a demon and one that she didn't recognize.

He said something to her in English but her english wasn't the best, though she recognized the baby talk tone of voice she often used with her own cat, being used on her and realized that it was not as cute as she thought it was.

She tried to twist out of the man's grasp but he held her too firmly for that. Then he began to rub a certain spot that caused her to purr as her eyes closed in the pleasurable sensation she was feeling.

She could hear the two talking but couldn't concentrate enough to understand them.


	12. Chapter 12

"We will not take it with us."

"My lord I insist that we do." Sebastian angled the content cat in his arms to face the younger demon. "Have you seen such eyes on a cat before."

Ciel looked up at the cat, and had to admit the eyes were a deeper blue than any he had seen before, but he was not persuaded. "We are not here to take in strays from another country." The look his butler gave him was so pitiful, and a soft meow from the cat made him roll his eyes. "Do what you want." He had a feeling the butler was going to sneak the cat into their hotel room and he would rather be aware of its presence than surprised at a later time.

In the past as a human he was allergic to the species and refused to keep the pests around, but now it was more of an ingrained dislike.

Kagome understood enough to know that the taller demon, Sebastian, wanted to keep her, while the young boy didn't. Every time she would try to get away the demon either held her tighter or scratched her in a place where all the fight was taken out of her.

She had a few words of protest for the demon handling her but it only came out as a weak meow.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome watched helplessly as she was demon handled farther and farther away from Western Trade and her last hope at being recognized. Within moments her two kidnappers entered a car and she was placed on the taller mans lap as he stroked her soothingly the entire ride.

She could smell the two in the confines of the car. They both smelled similar in the sense that they were demons, but each had their own distinct smell that she found she recognized as an identifier. Was this how Inuyasha smelled things she wondered?

The two demons talked about something too fast for her to follow so she settled into the demons lap. There weren't any places she could go inside a moving car so she was biding her time. She would escape and find her way back to her friends.

The car stopped in front of a hotel that her captors entered. None of the staff seemed to care that they were taking an animal to their room, but she didn't know the policy here.

They rode the elevator to the top floor, a penthouse suit. These two obviously had money, and given that she had met them in the grounds of Western Trades, they could be business partners or associates of Sesshomaru. They would no doubt be going back if they were staying in a hotel, if all things went well she could either get them to take her with them, or she could escape while they were away.


	14. Chapter 14

"The Miko is not answering her phone." Sesshomaru said, looking over at his half brother in disapproval as the halfling lounged on the couch in the corner of his office.

"I doubt she'll answer for at least three days." Inuyasha grumbled, "She's been lookin forward to this vacation for a while."

Sesshomaru glared at her contact info before letting out a sigh and gathering and his files of the English expansion off his desk. "We have a meeting with the Germans tomorrow morning." He reminded his brother, "Do not be late."

"Those British guys were creepy as fuck." Inuyasha grumbled pulling himself off the couch, "I hope the germans are a bit better."

Sesshomaru did not respond, he instead grabbed his things and made his way out of building.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome was carried by Sebastian into a bathroom where the demon proceeded to run a shallow bath. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he meant to bathe her. It made sense, he did find her on the street and probably wanted her clean before setting her loose in the room.

"Most cats would be running away by now." Blue eyes met narrowed red and for a second she thought he may have sensed that she wasn't a cat but his expression softened as he rubbed his face against hers. "You must be really special."

Kagome would've sighed if she could, this demon was so weak against cats it was embarrassing to witness.

She didn't struggle as he bathed her and she didn't even flinch as he used a hair dryer to dry her off. It was only then that he let her have full access to the rest of their suite.

The younger demon was in the living room reading over some papers, not even bothering to glance at her.

"She is obviously someone's pet. No street cat is this well trained."

"But there was no collar."

"Have you ever seen a cat that fat living on the streets."

Kagome resisted the urge to hiss at the young demon.

* * *

 _I know the chapters are short but I tend to lose inspiration on stories faster when I try to write them to be longer!_

 _I like to think that as a demon he isn't allergic to cats but the mental aspect of, get it away from me is still there._

 _Comment_


	16. Chapter 16

Being demons her two kidnappers were not turning in for bed when it got late. She was tired but unwilling to sleep anywhere near them so she found a nice dark spot underneath a cabinet in the hallway and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

When she awoke she was on a bed with Sebastian reading a book next to her.

"Aww you're awake." He scratched her head gently as he continued with his reading.

Kagome was surprised she didn't notice being moved from the tight space she had settled into, but then again these were demons. Things could've been much simpler if it was humans who had taken her with them versus demons.

The petting felt good and she found herself sleep once again.

Tomorrow she would try to escape, tonight she would sleep.

* * *

 _Thank for everyone who reviewed and subscribed!_

 _My heart warms are your comments!_


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel raised a brow as Sebastian walked up to him, the cat in his arms. "We should leave it here Sebastian. We will be in meetings all day and I doubt our hosts will appreciate their guests bringing cats along with them."

"I feel strange leaving her here." Sebastian responded, looking down at her before letting out a sigh and setting her on the ground. "Behave yourself."

Kagome meowed in response before turning tail and walking towards the couch.

"Sometimes I think it can understand us." Ciel said as they walked out the front door.

"Cats are mysterious creatures my lord."


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome waited for a good half hour before taking action. She didn't want either of them coming back in case they saw her trying to escape.

She made her way to the front door and hopped onto the table placed next to it. The door had a handle versus a knob so her job wouldn't be as hard, the problem would come when she tried to pull the door open.

 _One thing at a time Kagome._

She leaped and managed to get her paws attached to the door handle and thankfully it turned. She managed to keep herself from falling down and placed her foot on the door frame before pulling. The door did give a little but there wasn't enough room for her to slip a leg or arm in to keep it from closing.

 _Come on Kagome you went through much worse in the past, don't let a stupid door get you down._

It took a long, frustrating hour for her to jam the door open. She realized that her tail could do the job well enough and stuck it in the space she had managed to create.

It was not painless but it was bearable. She slid down the door and pulled it open with her claws.

Freedom.


	19. Chapter 19

Except she couldn't pass through the threshold.

Blue eyes widened in shock as threads of purple energyi rippled through the air.

They had put up a barrier, invisible to human eyes, this would keep anyone out or in unless they took it down. She could've forced her way out if only she had access to her powers.

Growling she went back inside the room, uncaring that the door shut behind her. Settling on the couch she glared at the door, cursing her captors.

She should have expected a barrier, most youkai had barriers up around their area residence for safety and privacy. It made humans look the other way, almost looking past the contents within the barrier. It also kept them and other demons out and apparently that meant cats as well.

Being left behind was not the best option now.

She looked around the room and her eyes went to the phone on the desk. She could try to call Sesshomaru's office again since it was the only number she had memorized.

Somehow she managed to type in the number and Sesshomaru's secretary answered the phone.

"Meow."

She heard the other woman sigh before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 ** _Review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome was starving when Sebastian and his young master came back. She still didn't know the kids name and it bothered her only slightly.

"Neko-chan." Sebastian picked her up and rubbed his face against her, "I missed you."

"At least she didn't destroy anything." The boy said.

"You look hungry." Sebastian smiled at her, "I will be stepping out for a bit my lord, I need to pick up supplies."

"Do as you wish."

"Would you like to accompany me?" Ears perking Kagome meowed in what she hoped was a cute way because this was her chance at getting out of the damn barrier. She may be hungry but this was the best news she had gotten all day. "I'll take that as a yes."


	21. Chapter 21

He took her to a pet store where he had way too much fun picking out collars and toys for her. He even looked through clothing that made her cringe but then again she had done the same thing for her cat. She was learning a lot about cats by being one and she swore to the gods that she would be a better cat owner when she returned to her normal form.

He put some cans of the most expensive cat food in the cart and even with how hungry she was she knew she wouldn't eat that. She may have turned into a cat but that didn't means she was acting like a cat.

She had gone to the bathroom while they were gone and even if she was by herself, it was mortifying. There was no litter box waiting for her in that bathroom either, it was a puppy training pad, and she only wondered for a second why Sebastian was just carrying it around.

What a weirdo.


	22. Chapter 22

"Allow me to go over tomorrow's schedule Sesshomaru-sama." His secretary was getting ready to leave and like every night, she finished her duties with a formal reading of his schedule tomorrow.

"Procede." He didn't bother looking away from his computer screen where he was reading an email from a contact.

"Ishki went to Kagome-sama's office and retrieved the scroll and translations you had requested. They are prepared to be transported for tomorrow's' meeting. Afterwards we have the surprise performance review for Inuyasha-sama."

"Good."

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for reviewing!_


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome played the part of submissive cat as Sebastian went through the store, she had been biding her time so she could make a run for it. Demons had fast reflexes so she had taken that into account. She needed to take him off guard and the moment he set her in the child seat of the cart, she had decided to gain his trust by obediently staying there.

He was checking out at the register when she leapt from the cart, onto the floor and ran like hell was on her heels out the door.

"Neko-chan!" She heard Sebastian's cry of surprise, but she needed to focus on the task ahead of her. She knew exactly which pet store she was at, having been there before to buy things for her own cats. She was close to her apartment at least, but first she needed to lose him. He didn't seem to be a demon with super smell like the Dogs or Wolves, but he was still fast.

After twenty minutes of running she slowed down a bit, not feeling his presence near her.

Eyes shining in accomplishment, Kagome patted herself on the back for getting away. This was good. She could stake out her apartment until Inuyasha or Shippo came to check on her. They would notice at some point that she hadn't made it home and her mother would call them.

Another twenty minutes of navigating the streets, Kagome came to the entrance of her apartment building and was in the process of trying to push open the glass door, when she was lifted off her feet.

* * *

 _If you guys like this story let me know in a review. They keep me going!_


	24. Chapter 24

Blue eyes widened in horror as Sebastian held her up to his face, a pleasant smile on his face. It did not feel pleasant though, it sent the hair on her back to stand straight up.

"Neko-chan you shouldn't run away like that, what if you were hit by a car or attacked by another filthy dog?" He scolded and she barely noticed that he was no longer speaking english, but japanese.

Growling she attempted to get out of his arms but it was useless, he was an expert at holding her in place.

"Now why were you trying to get in here?" He wondered out loud, "Could it be you live here."

She meowed enthusiastically.

"Oh, I must be right then." He nodded and pushed open the door, taking them both inside.

The lobby was empty when he walked into one of the elevators.

"It's not like you can tell me which floor your owner lives on, hmm." After a second he pressed the buttons for all of the floors. "Well we'll have to go to all of them."

Excited, Kagome was determined to make it to her place.

When the elevator hit the fourth floor she began to try and get out of his arms, and this time he let her. Following her as she walked to the end of the hall and stopping in front of her door. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Kagome Higurashi." He read her name plate, and bent down to pick her up before knocking on the door.

 _Stupid Kagome, how are you supposed to answer the door if you're not here_ _._ She cursed herself.

"Seems like no one is home." He murmured, setting Kagome down on the floor again. She didn't move, just glared at the door.

 _Maybe I should've said yes to Shippo when he asked to live together._

* * *

 _Like always, review, they keep me going!_

 _Thank you to **the Blue Insanity 8500** for reviewing so often! _


	25. Chapter 25

The sound of the door opening caused her to jump back. Was someone in her house? Had Inuyasha or Shippo actually broken in thinking she had left?

When she looked up she found Sebastian taking out some pieces of metal from her door knob and placing them back into a leather case.

Had...Had he just broken in to her apartment!

She stared at him with wide blue eyes.

He pressed a finger to his lips and grinned mischievously. "Don't tell your owner."

He pushed open the door further and stepped inside, she followed quickly after. Her two cats were staying with a sitter while she was on her break so the house was empty, but she could smell her cats and herself. It was a strange sensation.

"The scent is at least a day or two old." He said, picking up a picture frame and staring at it.

She watched him as he made his way around her living room and kitchen, stopping at the calendar on the fridge.

"Gone home." He read outloud. "It seems your owner went home for the week."

* * *

 _What will Sebastian do next? Stay Tuned!_

 _Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_As a special treat here are some extra chapters!_

* * *

"I can't just leave you here," He crouched down in front of her, "your owner won't be coming back for a while."

She moved to get away from him and hide somewhere in her room, but he was faster. He scooped her up into his arms and pushed her inside a cat carrier that was in her apartment.

She hissed angrily at him but he just gave her that same unsettling smile.

"Let's go back to the hotel, my lord must be worried sick about us."

Kagome wanted to cry.


	27. Chapter 27

They ended up back at the hotel, and her stomach was eating itself when he set her down on the ground.

"I suppose a meal is in order." She meowed grumpily and watched as he set down his bag of pet supplies on the counter and pulled out a can of the gourmet cat food. She watched with disgust as he produced a fancy plate and set the dish in front of her. "Please enjoy." He smiled at her in a way that made her suspicious. Something was wrong.

She looked down at the cat food, her heightened senses helping her pick up the scents easier and if she could've she'd have gagged. She took a few steps back, refusing to eat that mess.

"Oh?" He cradled his chin as he peered at her with his strange red eyes. "Perhaps your owner spoiled you more than I thought. Allow me to meet your expectations Neko-chan." He rose to his feet and began to grill some chicken in a pan.

More interested, Kagome jumped onto the counter and watched as he seasoned and moved the meat with such ease and flare. Maybe he was a cook or something.

He allowed the chicken to cool a bit before placing it in front of her. Uncaring for anything else she dug in.

"Today was full of surprises." He grinned, watching her eat with satisfaction.

* * *

 _Don't worry there will be more Sesshomaru in the next chapter!_

 _Please keep up the reviews they really do help me keep the updates coming!_


	28. Chapter 28

Kagome was lounging on a windowsill when there was a knock on their door. Ciel who reading some business papers, looked over at Sebastian who was in a chair close to her.

Wordlessly Sebastian got to his feet and moved to the door, greeting and allowing their guest in.

Blue eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru walk into the room a black briefcase in his hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The boy greeted him and nodded at the seat across from where he had been sitting. "Thank you for going out of your way and coming here."

"It is not a problem." Kagome wanted to cry at the familiar voice but all that came out was an excited meow. Golden eyes flashed to her and she prayed to the gods that he would recognize her, but the dismissal when he looked away was clear. Unwilling to believe that he hadn't noticed she continued to meow and two of the three men looked at her in annoyance. "I did not realize you cared for pets Ciel?"

"I don't." The boy sighed, "Sebastian make that thing shut up or lock it away."

Shit, she didn't want to get locked up so she evaded the dark haired man's grasp and slipped under Sesshomaru's couch.

* * *

 _As always please Review, they keep me going!_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Not Edited_

* * *

"Let us begin." Ciel shook his head, "I believe that is the completed translation."

Ears flickering, Kagome strained to hear the conversation.

"Yes." Sesshomaru opened the case and pulled out a file.

"This form of ancient japanese is not common, it couldn't have been easy to find someone able or willing to translate it." Heart racing Kagome peeked out from under the couch, blue eyes meeting gold. He quickly looked away, his attention back to the boy. Ciel, that's what Sesshomaru called him.

She crawled out from under the couch and jumped onto the couch beside Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to mind her being there and she could see Sebastian, who was standing behind Ciel, eying her carefully; as if waiting for her to do something that would require him to intervene. She would behave...for now.

Her suspicions were proven true when she recognized the file in Ciel's hands. That was her finished project, the scroll Sesshomaru had pushed to the top of her to do list.

"There was no trouble." Sesshomaru leaned back on the couch, not exactly relaxed but getting comfortable. "My head curator is well trained." He sounded smug and it warmed her heart a little to think he was proud of her.

"I would like to meet him then." Ciel looked away from the file, "I have a few questions on the meaning of some things."

"I'm afraid _she_ is not available." Sesshomaru waved, "She is on vacation for a few days, but I can set up a meeting once she returns if you still want."

"How long?"

"A week."

"We leave in two days." Ciel sighed.

"Since this deal has been completed you'll have no problems returning, she will be here." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I believe you brought the contract?"

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews guys, they are honestly the only things keeping me updating twice a day!_

 _Keep Reviewing!_


	30. Chapter 30

After Sesshomaru had left, Kagome did cry. As he was getting ready to leave she tried her hardest to get him to notice but he glared at her and Sebastian locked her in the bathroom as Ciel and Sesshomaru completed their business deal.

When Sebastian came back to let her out she curled into herself, unwilling to succumb to the demons petting. If the great lord Sesshomaru couldn't figure out who she was using his nose then there was no hope. He had even been to her office if he got the translation she had in her safe. Had he not noticed that her bag, her phone and keys were clearly on her desk. He couldn't be-

Unless someone else went and got them. Someone who didn't know. Sesshomaru had a lot of people like that on his staff.

"Don't be so down." Sebastian cooed, "I am not very fond of dog demons either."

She wanted to scream.

* * *

 _Review!_


	31. Chapter 31

"Turn her over to animal services." Ciel said to Sebastian, "You said her owner was out of town, they will return her to them."

Kagome huffed, as if that would do anything other than change the surroundings of her captivity. She was going to be stuck as a cat for the rest of her life. She had spent an entire night crying in the living room over it.

Sebastian didn't say anything, he just smiled at his master.

The next day Kagome watched as Sebastian packed their suitcases, the scroll and translations were being held by Ciel and she wondered what this british demon wanted with a japanese scroll. The contents of the scroll weren't anything astounding. There was no ancient secret, or directions to a treasure on there. Just a story of a man searching for flowers for his beloved. Of course the man was a demon so maybe there was some importance she couldn't comprehend because she was a human.

Sebastian knew she had a owner, sort of, so he had to do something about her before they left. Right?

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews they give me the motivation to write more and that is not an exaggeration!_


	32. Chapter 32

Being smuggled out of the country was not something Kagome ever expected to have happen to her. To be honest that was the last thing she ever expected, but here she was.

Sebastian put her in a cat carrier and drove them somewhere, she was expecting a animal shelter or even the police but when he pulled up to the airport her fears were becoming real. Was he going to ignore Ciel, the boy he called his young lord or master or whatever and bring her with them.

"How can I help you today sir?"

"Good evening, I have a flight later this evening and I wanted to check in my dear cat…"

He was having her labeled for shipping.

She was being kidnapped!

* * *

 _SHOCK!_


	33. Chapter 33

The airplane ride was the scariest thing she had ever experienced and when it was over and Sebastian's smiling face appeared behind the bars she was almost relieved. Relieved but angry.

She wasn't the only angry one.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ciel had snapped at him when his blue eyes caught sight of the pet carrier in his butlers arms.

"My lord-"

"You just stole someone's cat!" He hissed, his temper rising at the calm look on the elder demons face.

"That may be true my lord, but I have also gained something you wanted."

"When have I ever wanted a cat Sebastian?"

"Never my lord, but you did want your translator."

"...Explain."

Kagome felt her claws digging into the cushion under her, there was no way he knew.

"This cat is Kagome Higurashi, Lord Sesshomaru's translator."

How did he know.

Or rather, how long had he known.


	34. Chapter 34

The door to the carrier swung open and Kagome cautiously took a step outside. Her eyes darted between the two demons watching her. She was on a table in the middle of a very western room. She wasn't in Japan anymore.

"How did you find out Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his visible blue eye focused on her, "She feels and smells like a cat."

"I've been a lover of cats for centuries my lord." Sebastian grinned, "I know how they work, how they react. This one was different."

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, "Then is she a cat demon or something?"

"I think she's very much human, a demon that can turn themselves into a cat still retains their powers and is able to shift at will, or at the very least speak."

"How did a human get herself turned into a cat."

Sebastian reached out, probably to pet her or something but she hissed at him, making him pull back.

"If she's that dogs translator it makes sense that she's around a lot of dangerous items." Her ear twitched at how on the nose he was. "A curse perhaps?"

Ciel sighed, "If we have no way to reverse this then she is useless to us and you risk angering one of the most powerful demons in Japan."

The intensity with which Sebastian was looking at her made her want to disappear. "The same powerful lord who sat but inches from his ward and failed to recognise her?"

Well...that was true. Kagome sighed, her ears dropping like her mood.

A smaller hand awkwardly ran down her back, she looked up to find Ciel offering her a comforting smile, and unlike Sebastian, who's smiles always felt mocking, this one felt real.

"Even if you cannot speak there are other ways to communicate." He nodded at her, "If you help us I promise you that we will return you to Japan and alert Lord Sesshomaru of your current situation."

It's not like she had a choice, so she nodded.

* * *

 _Yeah I'm pretty sure Sebastian is basically a cat whisperer._

 _Thank you everyone for the support, it keeps me writing!_


End file.
